


only you

by Jenfly



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: Jaskier made him weak in ways he wasn’t supposed to be.a.k.aThree times when Jaskier sees Geralt's black eyes and Geralt finally comes to a realization.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 17
Kudos: 399





	only you

**Author's Note:**

> My second piece for the fandom. This was also originally posted on tumblr. I wanted to write about how Jaskier would react to Geralt's black eyes and... well, the duo shares some sweet moments while Geralt is under the influence of potions.
> 
> This ended up a bit longer than planned but I had fun while writing, so... ;D Enjoy!

The first time Jaskier saw Geralt’s black eyes was burned to Witcher’s mind like a scar. It was an accident – Geralt never meant Jaskier to see him like that, he was always careful that the effects of the potion wore off before he returned to the bard after a hunt but this one time he was so close to their camp and just walked back there in all his demonic glory.

As soon as Jaskier’s eyes found him he froze on the spot, waiting.

Waiting for the horrified look everyone gave him before they would run away.

Waiting for fear.

But it never came.

Instead, Jaskier looked relieved as he stood up and walked to Geralt. His eyes went up and down, checking for any wounds, and as he didn’t find any, a small smile made its way on his lips.

”So you finally came in one piece.”

Jaskier was looking him straight into eyes like there was nothing different and Geralt couldn’t understand why. There was no fear, not even a hint of it, all Geralt could smell was relief and… something else he wasn’t sure of. Jaskier had never been afraid of him but if there was one moment he should have been, this was it.

But he wasn’t.

”Why are you still here?” Geralt asked and saw many emotions passing in the bard’s eyes, confusion outshining the others.

”Where else should I be?”

Geralt could hear the slight offense in the tone of Jaskier’s voice and something twisted within him; he lowered his gaze, his fist clenching around his sword as he sighed.

”Running away from me like people always do. Running away from… _this,_ ” Geralt’s voice cracked slightly as he looked back up, motioning to his eyes with his free hand.

Jaskier’s mouth fell open in disbelief and he shook his head rapidly and then he let out a little laugh.

”Oh, no, no…” Jaskier started, stepping then closer to him and poking Geralt’s chest with a finger, the look in his eyes changing to determined. ”You… You should know by now that you can’t get rid off me so easily. And you know I’m not scared. This,” Jaskier paused, lifting his hand up to Geralt’s face, his fingertips ghosting over the black vein-like markings right under Geralt’s eyes before he continued, ”can’t scare me away.”

There was again that undefinable twist inside Geralt and he huffed out a breath.

”But I look like–” he didn’t finish the sentence, couldn’t say the word.

_A monster._

Jaskier shook his head again, his gaze softening but filling with sadness as he brought his other hand up, too, gently cupping Geralt’s face.

”You’re not a monster, Geralt.”

Geralt’s chest started to feel a bit tight as soon as the words left from Jaskier’s mouth. He was genuine, he meant it, Geralt knew it yet he couldn’t believe it.

But he wanted to.

* * *

The second time was almost like the first time but this time Geralt was more at ease with himself. And Jaskier… was Jaskier. Acted like nothing was different, made his usual check for wounds as soon as Geralt returned from the hunt, spoke to him softly as always, and when Jaskier’s fingers brushed the skin around his eyes, Geralt didn’t flinch away.

And when their eyes met, it looked like there was this fascination, warmth glowing in Jaskier’s eyes and Geralt found himself unable to look away.

He still couldn’t understand how Jaskier could look at him like that.

There was a whirlwind of emotions going through him in waves – emotions he had thought he would never feel.

”I know that look,” Jaskier’s quiet voice broke Geralt out of his thought haze. He hummed, not looking at Jaskier who was sitting beside him on top of a fallen tree trunk. The flames of fire are lighting up their camp with a shade of gold and orange, the sound of burning branches adding to all the small sounds of the nightly nature Geralt’s heightened senses picked up.

A hand was placed on his arm and Geralt let out a sigh, fighting the urge to just turn to look at Jaskier.

”You could maybe just say what you’re thinking.”

It wasn’t a demand, nor even a request, just more like a statement. Jaskier wasn’t pushing, which Geralt appreciated as he knew he wouldn’t be able to find the proper words to tell what was going through his head. He had never been good at with words.

”Look at me,” Jaskier said softly and Geralt could hear the plead in his tone. He squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his jaw before he lost his battle and turned his head to Jaskier, opening his eyes. Jaskier was smiling warmly, his gaze so open, filled with everything Geralt had yet to find words for.

Something moved in Geralt’s chest, slowly spreading to his whole body, and then Jaskier’s hand was on his face and Geralt could feel his heartbeat quicken momentarily, a breath escaping from between his lips.

”Is this too much?” Jaskier asked, gently running his forefinger along the black lines around Geralt’s left eye. Geralt didn’t answer straight away, too distracted by Jaskier’s cornflower orbs following the movements of his finger.

”Geralt?”

There was amusement in Jaskier’s voice and Geralt almost smiled.

”No, it’s… nice,” he finally spoke, and this time it was Jaskier’s turn to hum, a smile on his lips.

* * *

The third time they were at inn, in their room, lying on the only bed, facing each other. The potion’s effect hadn’t worn off yet and Jaskier was tracing the black lines again with his fingers and Geralt’s gaze was locked on to Jaskier’s.

The bard’s eyes were holding so much emotion that Geralt felt like drowning. His scent was all over, the sweetness of it making Geralt want to chase it, push himself closer to Jaskier but he didn’t dare to. Despite he knew Jaskier trusted him even in this state, he didn’t want to risk everything and cross a line.

No matter how much his heart ached for more, he still couldn’t trust himself.

Jaskier made him weak in ways he wasn’t supposed to be.

”You’re beautiful,” Jaskier whispered then and the words fought against all that Geralt had been learned to think of himself and how others saw him. Jaskier had always been unlike others, so different as he could see underneath all the walls around Geralt.

”Jaskier,” Geralt breathed out, hating how broken his voice sounded. Jaskier placed his finger over his lips, shushing him quietly.

”Oh, stop it now. We’ve had this conversation so many times already. I know that’s not how you see yourself but the way I see you… This doesn’t change it. Never has, never will,” Jaskier said, determination making its way into his tone before the next words made it soften again. ”I still can’t believe you haven’t figured it out by now.”

The feeling of hope settled into Geralt’s chest and he reached out his hand, placing it on Jaskier’s bare side. Jaskier’s heart picked up the pace, he could feel it, his scent gaining a slightly different nuance.

”What?”

Jaskier rolled his eyes, sighing, then brought his face closer to Geralt’s, eyes gleaming of vulnerability, hope and…

”That my heart belongs to you and only you.”

_…love._

The words knocked the breath out of Geralt, his heart missing a few slow beats, and all he could do was stare at Jaskier. Time seemed to stretch, and if Geralt had felt like drowning before, now he surely did so. Jaskier was the only thing he could focus on, he grounded him and Geralt knew he was slipping.

”I love you.”

His voice was no more than a breathy whisper but the sparkle they ignited in Jaskier’s eyes told him that the bard had heard them clearly.

”I know,” Jaskier said, smiling, and inched closer to Geralt, capturing his lips into a sweet kiss.

The fire started blazing in Geralt’s heart as he finally let go, allowing himself to really _feel._ He swallowed the beautiful shade of cornflower water, savouring the taste like his life was depending on it. He was sinking, deeper and deeper, the warmth of flames embracing him tighter, almost burning.

But he knew he would never get too deep.

Jaskier would always be there to catch him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. 💗
> 
> tumblr: @silverofthunder


End file.
